kamenridewfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider (Skyrider)
:For the series' main character, see Hiroshi Tsukuba. :For the original Kamen Rider series, see Kamen Rider. is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It is the sixth program in the Kamen Rider Series. It has the same name as the first series in the franchise, and fans usually refer to this series as or (after the main character) in order to distinguish it from the original. The show is called Kamen Rider Shin in Japan. The series was broadcast on TBS from October 5, 1979 to October 10, 1980, lasting 54 episodes. The series was a co-production between Toei and Ishinomori Productions, and was created by Shotaro Ishinomori. It aired every Saturday at 7:00 PM. The New Kamen Rider was intended as a revival of the original Kamen Rider, going back to the basic, essential themes established in that series, as opposed to the more complex and unique series that preceded it, such as Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Stronger. Story Doctor Keitarō Shido, an acclaimed scientist, has been kidnapped by the terrorist organization Neo-Shocker in order to exploit his expertise in robotics technology. Desperate to escape, he convinces Neo-Shocker command to allow him to operate on an injured camper. Explaining that he can turn the camper, Hiroshi Tsukuba into a powerful Neo-Shocker warrior, they allow Doctor Shido to operate. However, he quickly turns the tables on them, transforming Hiroshi not into an evil kaijin, but into the powerful warrior Skyrider, using his new found abilities to combat the evil Neo-Shocker menace. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * Neo-Shocker Shocker is once again reformed as the organization, playing a role in numerous disappearances and terrorist attacks against the Japanese government. Spreading their influence across the world, their goal is the genocide of about two thirds of the current human population on Earth with them as the dominant majority. Though the other branches are succeeding unopposed, only the Japan branch is making no progress due to the interference of Skyrider. * * * * * * * Neo-Shocker Scientists: ** ** ** ** Episodes Cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Songs ;Opening themes * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki and Kōrogi '73 **Episodes: 1-28 * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki **Episodes: 29-54 ;Ending themes * **Lyrics: Saburō Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki and Kōrogi '73 **Episodes: 1-28 * **Lyrics: Saburō Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki and The Chirps **Episodes: 29-54 Notes *It is an odd coincidence that a Kamen Rider first gained the power of flight after a certain American superhero made his box office debut one year earlier. * Halfway through the season, the writers had seemingly forgotten Skyrider could fly, as this ability was never used in later episodes. ** One explanation could possibly be due to the technical and budget limitations of that time period for Japanese TV, the production staff being unable to fully simulate Skyrider's flight in the manner Shotaro Ishinomori wanted. More recent appearances of Skyrider in crossover films have solved this problem using CGI and green screen effects. ***Another possibility is the change in writing staff being uninformed about Skyrider during the transition from a reboot series to being in-continuity with previous installments Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Earth Technology Category:Showa Era